Knowing a Father's Love
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After hearing something he wasn't supposed to Harry had to come to terms with it. Will Sirius be able to help him? Written for the Alchemy Academy Challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum!


A/N: *grins* So this story will be a oneshot but I have yet to decide if I will be posting more than one story in this story as a collection of oneshots that will not follow one another... This story is for the Alchemy Academy challenge on the Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges forum... I know that I should update some of my older stories but honestly I'm blocked right now even though I know where I want the stories to go it is just getting them there that seems to be difficult right now... So I am hoping that by doing other little oneshots or stories that I will be able to get my writing mojo back for my older stories...

Course: Alchemy Basics

Prompt: Neutralizer-R: A red chemical used to stabilize highly reactive Synthesis. Write a story with a chemical that is highly volatile. Alternatively, write about a fire. *

Disclaimer: I don't own HP!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Harry felt rather than heard Sirius sit down next to him as he continued staring into the fire. He was trying to process everything that he had heard. He couldn't believe that Ron and Ginny had been spying on him. Actually if he thought about it he could believe it. After all they hadn't been as subtle about it as they thought that they had. He just didn't understand what they would get out of spying on him. He had just killed Voldemort less than eight hours ago and now he had to deal with backstabbing friends. He turned his head and looked at Sirius with tears in his eyes. "Why?"

Sirius sighed as he pulled Harry into his side and kissed his head. "I wish I knew, kiddo. However what I do know is that they won't be getting away with what they have done to you. You are my son in every way including blood since I blood adopted you two years ago. They will find out just why they shouldn't mess with a Black. I wish that I could take away the pain that you are feeling, Harry, but unfortunately I can't. All I can do is help you deal with it and heal from it. You are a remarkable young man and anyone would be happy to be your friend. I know that it doesn't feel like it right now but you will get past this."

Harry sighed and leaned his head on Sirius' shoulder as they both stared into the crackling flames. "I want to scream and shout but I know that it won't do any good. I always knew that something was up but I think that until now I was too scared to find out what it was. I know now that I don't need them or even their family if it turns out their family knew about what they were doing. I have you, Remus, Severus, Lucius, Narcissa, Draco, Hermione, Theo, and Blaise. I no longer need to hold onto Ron's family because I finally have one of my own that actually loves me for me. Yes, what they have done hurts but they are going to be the ones to regret what they have done. After all I am now the boy-who-defeated-Voldemort-for-good and they won't be able to claim to be my friends now and ride my coattails of fame. I won't let them use me anymore, Sirius. I don't have to let them use me anymore."

Sirius smiled tenderly and ran his fingers through his son's hair. "That is right, Harry. You don't have to let them use you anymore. Now do you think you can sleep some? Like you said you just defeated Voldemort so you need all the rest that you can get before the press starts hounding you for interviews."

Harry chuckled as he nodded and let Sirius pull him up. He wasn't surprised at all when Sirius led him into his bedroom and tucked him in before he transformed into Padfoot and jumped into the bed to lay with him. He was thankful for it because he really didn't want to be alone right now.

* * *

A/N 2: *smiles* I wasn't exactly sure where I was going with this little oneshot but I have to say that I love the end result. I always thought that Sirius would make a good father figure for Harry if he had lived through the war... Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
